


Jealousy thy Name is (Xiaoyang)

by Strawberi_beri



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Jealousy, M/M, Oneshot, Slice of Life, and also xiaojun has a crush on johnny, and hendery is just a witness, idk the legal drinking age, this is b/c Yuta kabedon-ed xiaojun, yangyang is just really bad at expressing himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberi_beri/pseuds/Strawberi_beri
Summary: “Besides, it’s just a little kiss. I’ve seen you give forehead kisses all the time,” Winwin states matter-of-factly as he turns to put the groceries away, as if he didn’t just drop a giant bomb. Hendery’s eyes widen as Lucas shouts wildly. And, much like the feral sheep he is, Yangyang runs into the room, eyes wide as he points an accusing finger towards Dejun.“You kissed someone! First you’re betraying WayV and now you’re kissing someone that isn’t us!”_Or the story where Xiaojun starts spending more time at the 127 dorm and less time with WayV. Specifically with time with Johnny. It's not really that much of a problem, until it is. Especially for Yangyang and Hendery is just an innocent bystander to all of this.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Jealousy thy Name is (Xiaoyang)

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally b/c of the 'From Home' backstage thing and how Xiaojun was so nervous around Yuta. To be fair I'd be nervous around Yuta too but also Xiaojun really admires Johnny and I feel like 127 would be his favourite unit outside of WayV. This has been in the works for a while so I hope you guys enjoy it! Please leave a comment/kudos if you'd like and have a great rest of your day!

Hendery dreams of cotton-candy skies and giant lollipops that tower over him like trees. He reaches for a handful of grass and shoves it into his mouth. The leaves dissolve into sugary sweetness and grass really doesn’t have any business tasting this good. Before he can shove another handful into his mouth though, the ground shakes and  Hendery finds himself falling into a deep chasm. Before his body hits the ground though he twitches awake in time to find himself falling out of bed.

Groaning, he lifts himself up to see a very huffy  Yangyang perched on his sheets. “Ugh,  Yangyang , I was having an amazing dream,” he grouses, swatting half-heartedly at the younger.  Yangyang dodges easily. “Wait...”  Hendery turns on his phone in confusion as his eyes dart around the room. Since the recent NCT events—all twenty-three of them—schedules have been hectic lately. Mainly for Dejun, Ten, Kun and Lucas though.  So, he isn’t too surprised that it’s eleven in the morning, but  Hendery knows for a fact that Dejun didn’t have any schedule today. So that begs the question of where the blonde is. Judging by the current ruckus in the kitchen though,  Hendery assumes that at least Kun is here or Ten who might be cooking poison into their food.

“Dejun usually wakes me up for breakfast.”

“Yeah,”  Yangyang huffs, arms crossed over his chest, “I know. It’s stupidly kind.”

Hendery blinks as Bella trots in. Odd, usually she’s always with Dejun or sleeping on the shorter boy’s bed.  Yangyang raises an eyebrow at him.

“ Aaand you woke me up instead  soooo ...”  Hendery trails off as the wheels in his brain turn groggily.

“Get there faster  Kunhang ,”  Yangyang shouts as he bounces off the bed with flailing arms. The too big hoodie on him swallowing his thin frame reminds  Hendery of an upset child. Twenty-year-old adult my ass,  Hendery thinks as he rolls his eyes.

Alright, so  Yangyang was the one to wake him up. Bella is here instead of with Dejun. What does that mean? Well, obviously it means “Dejun is out,”  Hendery supplies with a blank stare directed towards the brunette, “what about it?”

Yangyang just groans, spews something in German, and stalks out of the room with Bella in tow.  Hendery just shakes his head and runs a hand through his pink hair. Unfortunately, it definitely feels more like a bird nest than fluffy cotton candy. But food comes first! Following after  Yangyang ,  Hendery finds a spot in the kitchen to stand over Kun as the eldest diligently cooks. It’s way too close for social norms but  Hendery likes reminding the rest of the members that he’s actually pretty tall too. After being next to Johnny and  Sungchan he needs the ego boost. Seriously, what exactly does SM feed the rest of the members?

“ Hendery , give me some space,” Kun grits as an elbow goes flying into  Hendery’s side—yeah, maybe he deserves that. “Go play with  Yangyang or something. I’m trying to cook for you monsters.”

“Okay, I’m going,”  Hendery holds up his hands in defeat as he ventures to the living room where the rest of  WayV —sans Dejun—are. “Why is Kun- ge acting like I personally doomed the world or something,” he whispers as he plops next to Winwin.

The dancer briefly looks away from his phone to give  Hendery an equally confused shrug. The man probably could’ve done that without needing to look at him but he appreciates that someone is giving him some attention and isn’t just ignoring him. Right about now he’d be having a nice breakfast while chatting Dejun’s ear off. God, where is the blonde anyway?

“He’s just  pissy because his best child didn’t want to eat here,” Ten responds from his position on Lucas’ lap.

“I thought  Winwin was the best child?”

“I’m not a child! I’m a grown man,”  Winwin argues as he sets his phone down. Ten proceeds to just roll his eyes before sitting down on  Winwin’s lap.  Hendery watches in mild intrigue and disgust as the Thai man pinches the singer’s cheek and coos at him. He feels that maybe there’s something to unpack here but  Hendery is way too hungry to really care. He diverts his gaze and stares at Lucas.

“So, is anyone going to tell me where Dejun is or is it some secret? Is he doing a  Vlive ?”

Yangyang grumbles again, acting like an angsty teen as he tries to disappear even more into his hoodie. Lucas laughs at the sight as Ten bounces over to pinch and coo over  Yangyang’s cute, angry face.  Hendery would be lying if he said he didn’t find a pouty  Yangyang cute but he doesn’t want to try to but into their father-son time. Also, if he did try to pinch  Yangyang’s cheek he knows the younger would try to bite his finger off. With how wide the youngest can open his mouth he’d be lucky to escape with just a bitten off finger.

“Dejun’s with 127,” Lucas finally answers.

Huh. Okay, well that’s fine,  Hendery thinks as the words settle in. It leaves a funny feeling in his stomach and he wiggles against the couch as Louis hops on to walk across him towards Ten. It’s honestly great to know that Dejun has taken such a quick liking to the other NCT members. Out of everyone he was worried about the blonde the most because out of all of them Dejun was always the  timidest when it came to new people. He’d put  Winwin on the same page too but  Winwin was already with 127 before so it isn’t as bad. And  Yangyang is sociable enough just like him, Lucas, and Ten. And Kun’s just naturally charismatic and nice so it’s impossible to  _ not  _ want to be his friend. It’s just...Dejun was with  WayV first! They already got him for ‘Make a Wish’ promotions and whatnot.  Hendery looks towards  Yangyang and when their eyes meet something finally clicks in  Hendery’s head.

Oh,  _ oh _ , that was the problem.

“Whatever, we’re the superior unit anyways,”  Yangyang grumbles as Kun shouts something about breakfast being ready.

Later that day,  Hendery allows  Yangyang to pull him to Dejun’s chair in their shared room to play videogames together. It feels odd to be in a place that usually Dejun is in but  Hendery doesn’t question it. He even chooses to believe  Yangyang’s excuse of it being easier to communicate as they play; the youngest isn’t wrong. They still lose though—by a lot.

What  Hendery figured was going to be a once-off thing though, quickly turns into a very frequent thing.  Yangyang is the one to wake him up these days. Usually curling up beside  Hendery until he just naturally wakes up to the younger cuddling him. Breakfasts are still just as rowdy but the lack of Dejun’s equally chaotic but soft energy has  Hendery feeling some type of way. It also has  Yangyang acting out more. If  Hendery were a psychologist he might say it’s because of the lack of emotional understanding that the youngest has with Dejun or something along those lines. But he isn’t a psychologist so  Hendery just thinks that  Yangyang is going through another puberty and Ten is definitely not helping.

“Stop harassing him Ten, he isn’t a child,” Kun sighs as he takes another spoonful of soup and braised fish. Ten just turns his attention to  Winwin though; it’s something.

“Why isn’t Dejun here,”  Yangyang huffs as he just pushes his fish around with his utensils, “it should, like, be illegal to miss dinner with family.”

“I think  Doyoung wanted to take him-” Lucas starts but abruptly stops as Kun elbows him in the side.  Hendery raises an eyebrow but stays silent. Instead, he places a hand on  Yangyang’s shoulder to steady the fidgeting rapper. Breakfast is one thing to miss, but dinner was always just the seven of them. It was always quality time to unwind and relax after a hectic day so he understands why  Yangyang’s upset. But it’s also great that Dejun is making such fast friends. Really.

“Ouch! Let go of me.”  Yangyang roughly yanks his body away from  Hendery’s tight grasp. Four pair of eyes fall on them but  Hendery can only focus on  Yangyang’s pouty face. Sighing, he gently places his hand back on the rapper’s shoulder and rubs light circles before going back to his food.

“You two have been acting kind of weird,”  Ten blurts out, eyes sharp as ever and giving out nothing in return, “what’s up? Can’t Dejun have other friends?”

Hendery opens his mouth to answer. “ Nooo !” Wait, that isn’t his voice. He whips his head to the side to stare at Lucas. “I miss Dejun, it feels like he’s a ghost now. I don’t have my workout buddy,” Lucas babbles as he rests his head on  Winwin’s shoulder. “I can’t even speak Cantonese to anyone!”

“Dude, bro, I’m right here. We literally talk in Cantonese all the time when it’s just us,”  Hendery says, voice higher pitched than he would’ve liked. Gosh, what is he, a piece of rotten mean?

Lucas briefly looks at him, unimpressed, before going back to Winwin’s shoulder.

“It’s not the same...”

A brief moment of pause falls on the group before Kun breaks it with a very long, and slightly unnecessary, sigh.

“I’d leave us for the fifth floor too.  Doyoung always has the best wine.”

“So, we ever going to talk about why you’re so upset with Dejun hanging out with the others?”  Hendery questions innocently but he tenses his body just in case  Yangyang decides to swing. Luckily, the youngest seems to be in a non-violent mood though as all the brunette does is reach over and pinch his thigh.

“Is that a no?”

Yangyang swings his legs off of  Hendery’s lap and gently shoves him with his bony shoulder. Leon meows from the foot of the bed but otherwise stays curled up in a cute ball. The horror movie that’s playing on  Yangyang’s laptop becomes only background noise as  Hendery patiently waits for  Yangyang to start talking. The youngest always needed more time to open up about his issues. And darn Ten for not being here and off with  SuperM activities because he really needs an actual adult. At least, an adult that can understand  Yangyang . He loves Kun—he really does—but he doubts  Yangyang would want to open up about boy troubles to their leader.  Hendery sighs and pauses the movie.

“Hey, I was watching that!”

“Were you really?”

Yangyang huffs and flops backwards onto the bed. Leon meows again before jumping onto the floor, no doubt fed up with the both of them. “No, it was honestly pretty lame.”

“So, you ready to talk?”

“Ugh, it’s so stupid! But it’s just—with Dejun and everything...”  Yangyang trails off as he stares helplessly at  Hendery .  Yangyang should really know that  Hendery isn’t one to read the others so easily though. Especially when it comes to temperamental sheep. He really wishes Dejun was here now, although; if he was  Yangyang wouldn’t be such a pain in the ass to deal with currently. Okay, focus  Kunhang .  Hendery sighs as he runs a hand through his fried hair.

Eventually he comes up with, “I get it, you miss Dejun—we all do—but it’s not like we can forbid him from making new friends.”

“I mean-”

“Xiaoyang, no,”  Hendery says sternly as he crosses his arms against his chest.

“Fine, whatever! I just miss him.”

Hendery hums as he starts the horror movie back up again. “Yeah, so do I,” he finds himself whispering as Yangyang falls asleep by his side.

Of course, things come to a head because of Ten. For once, Dejun is back in their dorm watching Lucas swing wildly between two Cantonese dramas.  Hendery watches from the comfort of the couch, lazily petting Bella when Ten saunters in with his signature smirk. Immediately,  Hendery’s instinct is to run because that smile can’t mean anything good. But he’s also feeling quite lazy and to be frank if Ten isn’t coming towards him than he doesn’t really care. He watches curiously as Ten stands in front of Dejun, the latter looking slightly apprehensive.

“So, did you have fun at the fifth floor yesterday,” Ten starts as he slowly leans in, “because I was told you had a tun of fun.”

Dejun inches back towards the couch, slightly leaning towards a confused Lucas. “Yeah, we played videogames for a while. It was fun...” Dejun trails off as he refuses to meet Ten’s eyes, instead focusing on  Hendery . On one hand  Hendery feels kind of bad but on the other hand he really wants to see what Ten is planning because usually he doesn’t act this  mischievous unless it’s something good.

But before Ten can keep pushing  Winwin bursts into the room,  Yangyang trailing behind as the duo carry grocery bags inside.

“Oh,”  Winwin stops momentarily to stare at Ten before looking at Dejun, “Dejun nice to see you again. Jaehyun told me you guys had a lot of fun last night.”

Hendery watches as  Yangyang’s eyes narrow but the youngest doesn’t say anything. Ten cackles, backing away from Dejun to give the blonde a moment to breath.

“Stop harassing him Ten,”  Winwin sighs as he sets the bags down.  Hendery’s grateful  Winwin is at least here because he knows none of them have power over what the dancer does. In fact, Kun can hardly Ten on the best of days. “Besides, it’s just a little kiss. I’ve seen you give forehead kisses all the time,”  Winwin states matter-of-factly as he turns to put the groceries away, as if he didn’t just drop a giant bomb.  Hendery’s eyes widen as Lucas shouts wildly. And, much like the feral sheep he is,  Yangyang runs into the room, eyes wide as he points an accusing finger towards Dejun.

“You kissed someone!  First you’re betraying  WayV and now you’re kissing someone that isn’t us!”

“Wait,” Lucas interrupts, “you want Dejun to be kissing us than other units?”

“N-Not the point. The point is that Dejun is a traitor,”  Yangyang argues, volume raising steadily.  Hendery is about to scold the youngest but Dejun quickly rises from the couch. Uh-oh, he knows how Dejun gets when he’s truly angry. And, while it isn’t the scariest thing, a mad Dejun is a force to be reckoned with.  Hendery stares at Ten, urging the eldest in the room to do something.

“It was just a forehead kiss! And how am I a traitor for wanting to spend time with the other members? Maybe I like being with people that aren’t constantly playing pranks on me! Or teasing me! I just-” Dejun runs a hand through his hair before he’s quickly blowing past  Yangyang and towards the door. “I’m going out,” the singer shouts before he’s slamming the door shut.  Hendery winces at the sound.

“Yeah, well-fuck,”  Yangyang huffs as he walks to his room before doing a repeat performance.

Winwin shakes his head before pulling out his phone. “I’ll text  Doyoung that Dejun’s probably on his way over there. Ten, take care of your child.”

“Uh, yeah, good call,” Ten mumbles before he’s making his way to  Yangyang’s shared room.

Lucas coughs  awkwardly before finally setting on a drama to watch. But  Hendery doubts the giant’s attention is really on the show.

The rest of the day passes by at a grueling pace. Afternoon turns to evening and soon  Hendery finds himself pulling away from his phone only to realize that it’s dark outside. Huh, time sure flies when you’re doing nothing.  Hendery yawns, stretches his thing limbs before he turns the television off, Lucas  no where in sight. He doesn’t even remember the man getting up.

“Oh god, no more laying in the same spot for hours,”  Hendery grumbles as he stretches his back, “man, did I fall asleep or something? I don’t even remember anyone saying  anything about dinner.”

Heading towards the kitchen to get a snack,  Hendery stops in place as the door opens slowly. Quietly, Dejun shuffles inside before slowly closing the door back. This would be the perfect opportunity to scare the oblivious blonde, but then  Hendery remembers Dejun’s tantrum this afternoon and decides that he would like to live for another day. Instead, he patiently waits for the singer to notice him. It doesn’t take long, the second Dejun turns he’s face-to-face with  Hendery .

“Oh,  Kunhang , hey. You’re not with the others?”

Hendery blinks. “Others? Did they go somewhere?”

“Yeah, to get something to eat? Winwin said he asked you and I just assumed...”

Damn, he really was invested in his phone. What has he even been doing the last few hours? “Sorry to burst your bubble but I’m still here. Kidding! I know you love us,”  Hendery quickly corrects himself when he sees Dejun’s eyes glaze over ever so slightly, “I mean—you still love us right? I know we tease you a lot but it’s just because you never get angry like Ten or Kun. And I know  Yangyang’s been a brat lately but he just really misses you too.”  Hendery confesses as he rubs the back of his neck, eyes looking at a spot just above Dejun’s head.

“That’s actually why I came back. Johnny said I could stay over but,” Dejun briefly turns his head away, “I wanted to talk to  Yangyang . I don’t think I handled it the best way and I hate making him upset,” he confesses, cheeks reddening the slightest bit.

“Oh,  Yangyang’s still here?”

“Wow, where have you been all day? Space?”

“I guess. Well, as long as you don’t hate us. I’ll let you talk to  Yangyang then. Just shout if you need help,”  Hendery jokes as he steps aside. Dejun smiles, kind and dazzling as usual.  Hendery has to forcibly tear his gaze away before he gets lost in the feeling of his head spinning.

As it turns out though, there’s not much to munch on in the kitchen.  There’s just ingredients to prepare a meal and  Hendery doesn’t feel like burning the dorm down today. Sighing, he grabs a water and downs half of it. Now, he knows that Kun has snacks in his drawer, and Dejun also has a bunch of candy horded like the dragon he is. Unfortunately, in order to get to those  snacks he has to go into their room. The room they share with  Yangyang .  Yangyang who—for all intent and purpose—is a feral sheep wounded by love. Wait, that sounds like some pretty dope lyrics for a song.  Hendery packs away that thought for later repurpose because right now he’s really hungry.

And maybe he just wants to see if the two haven’t killed  each other and all that jazz.

Hendery knocks once, softly, and patiently waits all three seconds before knocking again. Oddly enough though, there’s no response. He knocks again, a bit louder, but there’s still nothing. Pressing his ear against the door, he hears mumbled words and breathing but there aren’t any shouts that indicate that someone’s dying.  Hendery furrows his brows before opening the door.

“Hey, did you guys make-” his words die in his throat as he watches  Yangyang quickly throw Dejun off of his lap before getting a pillow to cover his— Hendery rips his eyes away from the scene as he stares at the ceiling, cheeks steadily rising in temperature. “Oh. Umm, I assume you guys are okay now?”

Dejun’s the first one to break the silence, albeit with a flaming face that suit his handsome features.  Hendery mentally smacks himself because he definitely shouldn’t be thinking about Dejun in that light.  _ Especially  _ now. “We’re just peachy Kunhang,” Dejun comments roughly as he stands up. “In fact, um, I’m kind of hungry now. Xiaoyang, did you want to order some chicken?”

Yangyang looks away from  Hendery , eyes softening as he stares at Dejun like the blonde personally hung all the stars in the sky just for him. Okay,  Hendery really needs to lay off on the day-time dramas.

“Y-Yeah, that sounds good. You order and we’ll just use Kun- ge's card.”

Dejun nods as he walks out of the room, shoulder  brushing against  Hendery’s arm as the rapper watches the blonde disappear down the hallway.

“So, are you guys like...together?”

Yangyang snorts before throwing the pillow off his lap and right into  Hendery’s face. It plops pitifully onto the floor scaring Leon. “We’ve been together, idiot.”

“W-Wait, what? You’ve been together? For how long! And why didn’t you tell me!”

The youngest shrugs lazily as he runs a hand through his silver hair. “We didn’t really come out yet. But, like, it’s not like we tried hiding it that much. In fact, everyone else knew. Or at least I thought everyone did,”  Yangyang finishes before flouring a hand at  Hendery’s direction. “Obviously not though.”

“ So wait...I’m the last to know?”

Yangyang just shakes his head before walking past him.  Hendery just gapes at the youngest though before his brain kicks into overdrive. Suddenly, all the small interactions between the two make so much more sense now. The small glances, the looks during their NCT world, them rooming together during  Wayvision .  Hendery just looks at Leon who meows back and  shrugs. He walks back to the living room where the couple are currently sitting, bodies a respectable distance away but their hands clasped together.

“So, how are you going to use Kun- ge's card? He has his wallet,”  Hendery says as he plops down next to Dejun, arm wrapped around the blonde’s shoulders just to tease  Yangyang .

Yangyang just rolls his eyes but  Hendery doesn’t miss the way Dejun squeezes the rapper’s hand tighter.

“I memorized his card of course.”

A small bubble of laughter erupts from Dejun as the blonde playfully swats at  Yangyang’s hand. “ Yangyang , that’s so wrong.” A small beat of silence—then, “Let’s order something expensive.”

“God, you two are monsters,”  Hendery laughs, as he pushes Dejun to his boyfriend. His heart swells and sings as he watches his two close friends laugh and embrace. There’s something there, between his heartbeats, that whisper for a longing he’s never acknowledged fully. And he’s not starting tonight.

For now,  Hendery’s happy and content to watch the love story before him; a mere bystander.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any errors I didn't catch. Wrote this while a little drunk so hopefully I don't regret this in the morning!


End file.
